Pincer
Pincer was the first prisoner to be taken when the necrosapien mercenaries arrived at Alcatraz Prison. History Before he was Pincer he was Desmond Romanov. Before he became a cyborg, he was tutored by his father in the ways of the KGB. He was a master of disguise and was able to steal anything he could get his hands on. He kept this routine going for four years until one of his colleagues turned out to be an agent working for the High Council and revealed himself during the mission. When he arrived at Alcatraz Prison he vowed to get revenge on his "partner". He spent six years in prison and on the seventh year the nercosapien mercenaries arrived and gave him a "get out of jail free card". During his transformation he began to swear at Belthezar for putting him in such pain. After the transformation process was complete Desmond was given a new name by his new master, Belthezar. From then on Pincer was Belthezar's number one cyborg. Pincer is Belthezar's intel expert and his chameleon. Frequency Frequency is the other side of Pincer. Frequency is the head of intelligence for the humans and is an important asset to the humans. Frequency was recruited by General Vasquez after a battle with a group of galvans and some of Queen Rachnia's soldiers. During the fight the current head of intelligence was killed and when Charger walked over to the console Frequency revealed himself as Pincer and told Charger that he would take over and to tell the others "Phase One is complete". Once Charger relayed the message, the group of attackers retreated and the generals marked it down as a victory. When everyone was recovering from the attack, Generals Vasquez and McCrary talked to Frequency about what happened and decided to make Frequency the new head of intelligence. Phase One Phase One was part of Belthezar's plan to destroy the Galactic Alliance from within. Phase One is where Frequency/Pincer hangs out in the communications tower with the head of intelligence during the battle between a group of galvans and some of Rachina's fighters. After the current head of intelligence was killed, Charger walked in and was about to use console until Frequency/Pincer revealed himself and gave him the message that would change the tide of the war forever. Appearance Pincer's appearance is that of a 6'2" caucasian male with short brown hair. His entire body seems human from the outside, but without the cover his cyborg parts are revealved to be both arms and legs. In his cyborg form medium sized horns come out of his head. Frequency's appearance is that of a 5'1" caucasian male with short brown hair. Frequency is always seen wearing a pair of over-the-ear headphones on his head, a cell phone inside his pocket and a walkie-talkie strapped to the top of his right arm. Trivia *Frequency can mostly be found hanging around the communications tower. *Pincer is Belthezar's most trusted soldier. *Pincer and Frequency are inspired by the traitor Shockwave from Transformers Animated. Category:Cyborg Category:Galvan Category:Soldier Category:Leader